Sirius e Bellatrix
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Songfic: João e Maria - Chico Buarque. Para o III Mini-Challenge SB


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Música: João e Maria – Chico Buarque

Para o III Mini-Challenge SB

Sirius e Bellatrix

_Agora eu era o herói  
E o meu cavalo só falava inglês_

Há muito tempo, eu já não tinha particular interesse em me unir a minha família, fosse na hora das refeições ou nos demais períodos do dia. Eu não via razão para me juntar a eles, odiava todos, estaria muito melhor longe desse lugar, com os marotos.

Estava cansado de como eles eram ridículos com suas ideias de superioridade. Andy tinha razão sobre isso, éramos melhores do que eles, nós tinhamos olhos para ver o quanto aquilo era errado.

_A noiva do cowboy  
Era você além das outras três_

Naquele dia, porém, quando minha mãe usou seus gritos ensurdecedores para me tirar do quarto e me juntar a todos, eu sabia que tinha algo errado.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando vi a mesa posta e uma comida mais sofisticada.

- Vamos ter visitas?

- Sua prima Bellatrix vai passar uns dias conosco.

Eu tentei me lembrar de Bella, mas pouco me vinha na cabeça, já fazia muitos anos desde que a vira pela última vez. Fora no casamento dela, mas eu tinha certeza que ela já devia ter mudado muito, minha mãe falou muito sobre isso depois do casamento de Narcisa, casamento esse do qual eu fiz questão de fugir, a casa de James era muito mais divertida e aconchegante do que uma festa cheia de cobras.

Mas minha surpresa foi sem igual quando Bellatrix chegou. Ela realmente havia mudado, mas estava muito bonita, ela agora já era uma mulher e não a adolescente de minhas lembranças, as sardas haviam desaparecido de seu rosto, estava mais magra, embora eu acreditasse que isso fosse devido à má alimentação, e estava mais sisuda, quase como se algo a desagradasse a cada instante.

O jantar passou sem que eu percebesse, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, eu não deveria, mas era quase impossível e isso me deixava irritado comigo mesmo.

- O que a trouxe pra cá depois de tanto tempo?

Estávamos sozinhos no quarto, minha mãe me fez carregar as malas de Bella depois do jantar, claro que sobre alguns protestos.

- Sair de perto de Rudolf.

Novamente ela fez cara de desagrado e eu sabia que qualquer que fosse o problema, era algo que o marido havia feito.

- Não sabia que você gostava dele o suficiente pra se importar com qualquer coisa que ele fizesse.

- E não gosto, mas não pretendo aguentar ele me traindo debaixo do meu nariz.

Aquela foi a deixa para me retirar, mas por alguma razão, eu não queria ir embora.

_Eu enfrentava os batalhões  
Os alemães e seus canhões_

No dia seguinte, eu espera voltar a minha solidão no meu quarto, mas não foi isso que aconteceu quando gritos me acordaram.

Desci as escadas correndo ainda de pijama, me perguntando qual seria a razão dos gritos, não me surpreendi ao encontrar meu irmão escondido na escada espiando a briga.

- É a Bella, o marido veio aqui para levá-la de volta.

Acenei com a cabeça para dizer que tinha ouvido, mas não tirei os olhos da briga, nunca imaginei ver alguém gritando tanto como minha mãe, ainda mais que esse alguém fosse Bellatrix. Já estava desistindo de observar aquilo quando vi o Lestrange apertar a mão no pulso de Bella e a arrastar enquanto apontava a varinha. Aquilo me enfureceu, quando notei, já estava fora da escada brigando sem sequer ter uma varinha.

- Solta ela, Lestrange.

- Não se meta pirralho, ela é minha mulher.

- Mas é MINHA prima e essa é a NOSSA casa, dentro dela você não tem o direito de forçá-la a nada, você pode ter se casado com ela, mas não é um Black.

Senti os olhares dos dois, eu via a surpresa neles, era óbvio até mesmo para o Lestrange que aquele discurso não era o tipo de coisa que eu falaria. Na verdade, eu mesmo estava surpreso com aquilo.

- Muito bem, então.

Ainda grosseiramente, o Lestrange a soltou e depois de um último olhar, retirou-se.

- Não pedi sua ajuda.

- Você podia pelo menos agradecer.

Bellatrix me encarou e seguiu andando, só abrindo a boca quando já estava bem perto de mim.

- Eu sei me defender sozinha.

_Guardava o meu bodoque  
E ensaiava o rock para as matinês_

Os dias se passaram e eu voltei a ficar trancafiado no quarto, mas embora eu tentasse me concentrar no mapa ou nas anotações de animagia que tinha feito com James, eu não consegui, estava irritado demais para me concentrar em alguma coisa.

Nunca admitiria que esperei um agradecimento.

_Agora eu era o rei  
Era o bedel e era também juiz  
E pela minha lei  
A gente era obrigado a ser feliz_

Já havia passado mais de uma semana quando voltei a vê-la, estava sentada nos jardins do fundo, eu podia admirar a cena pela janela, era como um quadro, o jardim de grama verde e uma bela mulher lendo recostada a uma árvore. Que ridículo eu estava me tornando...

Desci, por alguma razão eu me senti obrigado a ir até o jardim. Sentei do lado dela, mas Bellatrix estava concentrada demais em seu livro para me dar algum tipo de atenção, levou longos minutos até que minha presença a incomodasse.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Te fazendo companhia.

- Não pedi por companhia.

- Você normalmente não pede, mas eu leio seus desejos, eles normalmente estão nas entrelinhas.

Ela bufou, mas não negou, apenas voltou a ler.

- Por que você leva essa vida se é tão infeliz?

- Não é tão ruim como parece.

- Não é? Ele estava te traindo!

Mas Bellatrix não disse nada, apenas agiu como se não fosse nada de importante.

- Todo mundo tem direito ao amor, Bella.

E novamente, ela agiu como se não fosse nada.

_E você era a princesa que eu fiz coroar  
E era tão linda de se admirar  
Que andava nua pelo meu país_

Os dias foram passando, mas estávamos sempre ali, sentados no jardim, nunca falávamos, mal trocávamos olhares. Eu a observava, cada jeito, cada detalhe, fosse o rosto fino, a pele branca, os dedos longos, ou fosse a forma que virava uma página do livro e passava a mão pelos cabelos.

Já não sabia há quanto tempo estávamos naquilo, quando finalmente trocamos palavras.

- Você não se cansa?

- Do quê?

- De ficar me admirando.

- Esse é o bom dessa prática, nunca cansa, mas admito que um pouco de ação faria bem às minhas férias.

- A ação não surge sozinha, a própria palavra diz, alguém tem que realizá-la.

Eu olhei para seu rosto entediado, enquanto virava a página do livro, e sorri.

- Tem razão.

E a beijei.

_Não, não fuja não  
Finja que agora eu era o seu brinquedo  
Eu era o seu pião  
O seu bicho preferido_

Logo senti o empurrão que me separou dela, seus olhos agora estavam arregalados em um misto de horror com surpresa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Achei que um beijo era algo bem claro.

- Você é só um pirralho, como ousa...

- Você já percebeu como está sempre fugindo? Sua vida é uma droga porque você nunca aceita nada novo que apareça nela.

- Eu aceito sim, mas não... esse tipo de coisa.

Ela já estava se levantando quando segurei o seu braço, eu não sabia o que era aquilo que crescia dentro de mim, mas precisava colocar para fora.

- Você não aceita o amor.

- E você me ama?

Eu não me deixei irritar pelo tom de desdém que ela me lançou, apenas sorri.

- Não, mas nunca é tarde demais pra começar.

Levantei-me, até ficar frente a frente com ela, não era tão alta, tínhamos quase a mesma altura, talvez eu fosse até maior.

- Finja, como sei que gosta de fazer, vamos fingir que é tudo um jogo, não precisa ser real.

E a beijei novamente, mas dessa vez, fui correspondido.

_Vem, me dê a mão  
A gente agora já não tinha medo  
No tempo da maldade acho que a gente nem tinha nascido_

Os dias foram passando, já fazia mais de um mês desde que Bella havia voltado para a mansão, agora nossas tardes variavam, às vezes eu apenas a observava, como antes, mas em outras trocávamos beijos e algumas carícias leves.

Eu ia reparando, ela mudava devagar, sempre me olhava de canto quando mudava uma página, sempre mordia o lábio inferior quando pressentia que eu iria beijá-la, sempre revirava os olhos quando eu dizia algo mais romântico.

Fazia dias que ela ficava nervosa, nunca falava porque e eu não insistia em perguntar, sentava do seu lado e apenas segurava a sua mão. Não nos falávamos, não nos beijávamos, apenas ficávamos sentados até que ela afrouxasse o aperto na minha mão, e eu sabia que tudo estava 'bem'.

Era algo calmo, quase um sonho, e eu sabia que a tempestade não tardaria.

_Agora era fatal  
Que o faz-de-conta terminasse assim  
Pra lá deste quintal  
Era uma noite que não tem mais fim_

- Isso tem que parar.

Voltei minha mente para a realidade, Bellatrix ainda estava com o livro no colo, mas eu sabia que ela não estava lendo, estava na mesma página há quase uma hora.

- Do que está falando?

- Logo suas aulas irão recomeçar e eu não posso ficar aqui para sempre, Sirius, um dia eu vou ter que voltar para a realidade.

Olhei para ela, sério.

- Quer voltar para ele?

Ela suspirou, como se pensasse nas palavras certas para usar. Ela nunca fazia isso.

- Não é exatamente para ele que eu tenho que voltar.

Ela olhou de relance para o braço esquerdo, então, entendi. Ela tinha que voltar para o monstro, eu me permiti esquecer, fingir que não sabia o que a deixava nervosa, o que ela era, mas parecia que eu não poderia fugir disso para sempre.

- Isso pode continuar, pode até funcionar para sempre, você só tem que querer.

- Não podemos viver fora do mundo eternamente, ele nos espera do lado de fora.

Eu me levantei junto com ela, mas a impedi de seguir para dentro de casa antes de beijá-la, foi terno, como nenhum outro, quase como se houvesse amor, ou talvez houvesse, nunca saberia dizer.

- Não vá embora.

Eu apenas sabia que a cada passo que ela dava em direção a casa, eu sentia que nosso beijo havia sido o último.

_Pois você sumiu no mundo sem me avisar  
E agora eu era um louco a perguntar  
O que é que a vida vai fazer de mim?_


End file.
